Strange Attraction
by Aznor Passion
Summary: An unexpected meeting of two different people drawn together to discover their hearts deepest desire.
1. Chapter 1

12 AM - It was dark & cold here in Paris. The winter season is nearly approaching yet Elise, Phoebe Halliwell's boss insisted on her to travel here from San Francisco to cover that biggest social event that Elise supposed to participate with. Since Elise was just recovering from a terrible heartbreak from her recent relationship, she sent Phoebe instead.

"Yeah right. Like I'm not recovering from any doomed relationship!" Phoebe snapped. She already experienced a long ridiculous relationship with a demon, Cole and now she had countless dating failures to start off with.

Opening her notebook, Phoebe breezed her way that evening juggling with her new column ideas. She needed to spice up her column if she want to maintain her position as most loved advice columnist in San Francisco Chronicles.

"Ah, maybe a little sex advice might help!" Phoebe thought by herself.

A while later, a tall and very handsome man entered the cafe and walked straight to the counter. "A quick latte, please," he said and suddenly he stopped by right in front of Phoebe.

"Looks like you in need of company, maam,"he joked. _Geez, what a lame picking line he had_, Phoebe sneered by herself. When she was about to give him a royal brush off, something stopped her.

_Heartbreaker alert_, Phoebe thought. This guy really is something. Lean and muscular physique making his suits look fabulous, mesmerizing blue eyes that look like a dark winter night and gorgeous caramel hair framing his angelic face.

Fanning herself, Phoebe stood up and muttered, "Uh, hi there. Have we met?" He continued to laugh sexily. "No, I just thought that you might want some company here tonight. It's not cool for beautiful ladies such as you to have dinner here alone.

He sat next to Phoebe after she sat down and introduced himself, "I'm Cameron Parker, you can call me Coop for short.' Phoebe thought, _this guy is really charming_!

He ordered a champagne for both of them and start off by discussing their origin and from where they are from. "I'm from San Francisco, you must have heard 'Bay Mirror'," Phoebe said while sipping her drink. The way he looked at her made her blood chilled, _Shit why am I excited of of a sudden?_

This Coop was charming with a capital C - exotic smile, dreamy eyes, sexy voice and don't need to talk about his amazing body, Phoebe thought this guy could really fit for all men's fitness magazine covers out there.

"Oops, it's very late now. I need to get home so see ya around!" Phoebe looked at her watch and waved at the waiter for the bill but Coop stopped her, "Allowed me, maam."

He took out his platinum credit card from his pocket and put it on the table before saying, "Let me walk you home. This city can be very wicked and dangerous at night."

_Yeah, being macho don't really strike as much to me_, Phoebe told herself. But he was right, she can't go home taking the dim pathway to her hotel alone tonight. Phoebe heard a car door lock flicked off from afar and noticed that it was Coop , locking his elegant Ferrari before heading back towards her. "Okay now, all set?"

They spent the whole journey talking about each other. Coop joked, "My life is too tedious to start off with." Phoebe nudged at him, "Come on, what's so tedious about being a billionaire bachelor? I'm sure you got all the girls after you."

"Yeah but that isn't the fun part. I have to make decisions all day so I have to choose either being honest or manipulative. Guest which I chose?"

Phoebe sneered, "Oh please you can always get away with your good looks & money. Who really cares these days?"

Coop looked forward, "Look, we already here. Seems a little timeless isn't it?"

"Maybe, but who knows maybe you can let me treat you dinner tomorrow and...", Phoebe paused, thinking.

"And...what?" Coop asked.

Phoebe explained, "Actually I'm in process of writing a romance novel and I need inspiration so maybe you can help me with that tomorrow?"

He just smiled, "You looking at the wrong guy for creative inspiration. I might come off as your worst companion tomorrow night."

"Let just see how you fare tomorrow," Phoebe teased. "Good night then," she waved at him before continued, "and thank you, for a very nice evening."

Phoebe went straight ahead into the hotel, rushed to her room and opened the window, peering to catch a sight of Coop. _Awesome backside_, she thought nastily.

Recalling their conversation that evening, Phoebe learned that Coop was also from San Francisco, weird how they never got a chance to bump into each other. He was here for a long business trip, 4 weeks already and just broke up with his fiancee.

"Hmm...intriguing," Phoebe thought. People around her will consider Coop off-limits, but Phoebe thought it was a fair game.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Phoebe was late to catch her ride with her best friend, Lorna who supposed to picked her up around 10 am. Overslept, Phoebe did a quick bath and dressed as quickly as she could and rushed downstairs only to find Coop, sitting there comfortably on a sofa in the lobby.

"Did we make any arrangement to meet today?Because as far as I concern I did not made any with you," Phoebe said confused.

Coop stood up and grabbed her hand, "I happened to be nearby so I just dropped by to say hi. Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"I need to attend an important press with fellow author," Phoebe said not to sound rude. She needed to dismiss him quickly but had no clue what to say.

"I'll take you there, let me get my car first. You wait just right here. I'll be back in a while."

_Oh my god_. This really going way too fast for them. First unexpected dinner and now this. Why not wait until dinner tonight?

In a second later, he arrived in front of her, "Get in!" he called back.

_Cool ride_, she thought.

He buckled her up and rushed straight to her destination, Museum of Modern Art French. The museum looks amazing and decorative ornaments are everywhere. The authors are already taking their seats and Phoebe walked out of the car and turned around, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," he called back.

In the museum hall, Phoebe approached an elderly woman known as Becky Sturgen who inspired her to write a book and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you Becky. Its a pleasure to meet you here," Phoebe said.

"Yeah you too. You from Bay Mirror, right?"Becky sound excited suddenly. "Yeah, Ask Phoebe. Did you followed me?"Phoebe can't help but sniffled a laugh.

"Absolutely, I'm a fan," Becky said shakily.

"Glad to hear that, I'm quite a fan of you work too," Phoebe admitted. She was a huge fan, no doubt. All the editions from 1st to the final installment had been collected. Meeting her favorite author in person is another story.

Phoebe is not only an advice columnist but also a romance writer. She published three successful romance novel in the past 6 months which all went on to be New York Times bestsellers. Another accomplishment in hands.

The event start off in an enlightening mood the whole morning and as the closing ceremony completed, Phoebe hurried towards her friend Lorna.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been?I've been waiting at your parking lot for an hour this morning!

Phoebe snorted, "Oh please, like you don't know me. I needed a beauty sleep at least till 11:00 am."

Lorna sniffled a laughter, "Yeah you eat like a horse and sleep like a cow. Its a miracle you have that kind of figure." Lorna get into her car with Phoebe on her side and drove off to their favorite spot, Bubbling Mix just located uptown.

Back at his office, Coop was discussing an important matter with his client and keep his eyes on his watch. Between his client's enthusiasm and his professionalism, he can't denied that he's getting bored. He needed to blow off some steam. He politely dismissed the clients and promised to rearrange the meeting for next time around.

He called off all of his appointments for that whole day and strode off to nearby elevator. Punching number G, the elevator took him down to the lobby and he hurried to the parking lot and get into his mobile. Soon as he started driving, million images of Phoebe played in his mind. _I must be crazy about her_, he thought.

Soon he reached the Les Quatre Temps mall, he stopped and got out of the car and went straight ahead. What better than spending the evening in a leisure mall, not that he was a good shopaholic kind of guy but latest trends and styles really amazed him at some level somehow.

He realized somehow that strolling inside a mall might cause some of the things he trying to avoid most, flirtation. As a highly eligible bachelor in town, he can't get away from women doing harmless flirtation with him. Sometimes when he is in the mood, he might flirted back with them and so on. Although none of them had move to next stage after that.

Next stop, his favorite section - the bookstores. He always thought that books were all he needed in his life but as time passed by, he felt a bit emptiness in his life so he usually visited the bookstore to keep his mind off other things as well.

"I normally bring my credit card when I'm away!" Phoebe searched through her whole bag, hoping to find her credit card somewhere. She was the first in line in the first counter of Border Bookstores and luckily, her line was quite empty.

"Miss are you going to use cash or what?" the cashier told her impatiently. _This must not be happening_, Phoebe thought ridiculously. _Not here, not anywhere_!

Coop noticed Phoebe in the first line at the counter hurried towards her and asked the counter, "What's going on here, any problem?"

Phoebe explained the whole situation and Coop lower his head and whispered to her, "Let me take care of this." In a breeze he took his card from his wallet and handed it to the cashier. "Thank you monsieur," the cashier shyly replied.

"You really don't have to do that you know," Phoebe sounded irritated on Coop's action just now. She hated to admit she owed him so much during all her days here.

"I'm just helping," Coop muttered.

"No, you are always in the same place with me. I don't think this just some coincidence!"

Coop hold her, "Hey, relax. You messed up. I understand."

Much as Phoebe hated it, she broke in his embrace, "This day just suck, I messed up big time. I just wanna go home now."

Soon as they drove off and reached Phoebe's hotel, Phoebe shakily said, "I have a boyfriend back in San Francisco."

"So, what does that have to do with us here?" Coop confused.

"I just don't want to get involved with you so much. I know your plan and I don't want to feel like I betrayed him in some ways," Phoebe said sadly.

"We are not doing anything wrong. I didn't even flirt with you if that what you really scare off."

Phoebe breathed, " I know but this closeness made an unwelcome attraction. You might not realized it but I knew better."

Coop blew his breath, "Although I must admit, you are a very beautiful and desirable woman. Only idiots would passed up his chance to flirt with you."

"Then, do you think you are an idiot?"Phoebe confused.

"Not really, but I don't have any ulterior motive of approaching you, just trust me on this," Coop said slowly.

But its impossible to denied, at such level of closeness millions of dirty images played in Phoebe's mind. She imagined Coop's hands roaming her thighs as he moved his face on her breast. She also imagined how the look on his face when he reached his climax while inside her.

"Phoebe, are you alright?You being quite suddenly."Coop flicked his fingers to snap Phoebe out from her daydream.

Phoebe rose up immediately and noticed they are already reaching the floor level where Phoebe's suite is located. "Thank you for the ride. You wanna come in," Phoebe offered.

"What happens with your close proximity guideline?' Coop said cynically.

"Then we'll meet tonight, but here. I don't want to go anywhere tonight. I'll cook you dinner."

"I'm okay with it. I'll meet you up around 9:30 pm. Got some arrangement to be done at my place first," Coop smiled. Phoebe walked into her suite and peered through the window. She couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous body while he walked to his car. _Looks like I'm in big trouble,_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he reached his mansion, Coop hurried upstairs to his room, shedding all his clothes and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the hot shower and tilt his face so the shower will blast on his face. He want to wipe out all the heat that generating from his closeness with Phoebe. He knew he shouldn't want her but his desire won't budge even an inch. While in the shower he can't helped but thought of his Phoebe, her delicate skin made out of porcelain, her curvy figure and her kissable lips. He wished that he can ran his hands through her soft skin and grabbed her beautiful caramel locks while she worked her way down his body.

He snapped out of it soon as his phone alarm rang. _Oh shit I'm too absorbed with my dirty thoughts_, he cursed to himself. He realized that his fingers and thigh already soaked with his own semen.

He went back to his room and get dressed as he thought about spending this whole night with Phoebe. He chosen the black suit jacket matched with satin silk cream shirt underneath. He wrapped a dark muffler scarf around his neck and walked out of his house.

After an hour drive, he reached Phoebe's hotel and made his way to the counter asking to see whether she was ready to see him. The bellboy led him to the elevator and he punched the number to take him to the level where Phoebe's suite located. He took a deep breath and ring the bell.

"Hi, you early!" Phoebe opened the door with cheerful smile. She was so ethereal tonight. Soft pink evening gown with lacy shawl wrapped on her shoulder. Tonight he noticed she wore rosy pink lipstick. He eager to know if she was wearing the long-lasting kind or she would rather let it smeared on his chest during their make-out session.

Tonight, Phoebe noticed something that wasn't there before. That look that to her a lot different from how he look at her before. Now she sensed his hunger for her which made her heart race a bit. Phoebe tried to ignore it as best as possible and invited him in before both of them sat on the large sofa.

Phoebe rose up and excused herself, "I'll get us some drinks. What would you prefer?"

"Champagne would be nice," Coop replied, not taking his eyes away from her.

"Okay, I'll see if I could find one," Phoebe hesitantly edged her way to the kitchen and stood by the wash basin.

"I can do this," she reminded herself, taking a deep breath. She never get excited like this in her whole life. She could feel that her libido is working overtime tonight. She rummaging through her cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne and set it on the tray along wth two glasses and a bowl of ice. Yeah, she forgot to chill it first. Taking a few deep breath, she head towards the living room.

There she stopped dead when she saw Coop sprawled across the sofa while reading her just finished drafts. She put the tray on the table and sat next to him. "Enjoying the story, I suppose?" Phoebe teased.

"Absolutely, you had your own way to seduce your reader to get hooked with your story. I find your writing sensuous," he suggested admiringly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Phoebe said.

"However, I find the lead hero personality, Emmanuel a bit familiar." _Shit, now he will know_, Phoebe cursed silently.

Phoebe handed him a glass and poured the champagne in. She took another glass and pored her own. After taking a sip, Coop continued, "From the way you described him, his body language and the words he spoken, kinda remind me of myself."

"Alright you caught me, you are the inspiration behind the hero that I had written for this one," Phoebe admitted sarcastically.

Coop moved closer to her, only few inches before their lips met, "So now Ms Halliwell, you really did take into account every detail about me right?" His body heat surrounded her like an invincible blanket, making her hot inside.

"I noticed your story stopped before the make-out session," he teased. "Is it because you can't properly described how my body look like without clothes?"

Phoebe found herself getting nervous to the max. _This guy really a master in seduction_, she admitted. Yet, she noticed that she dressed as if she wanna get laid tonight.

Coop straightened himself and teased, "Let's have a deal tonight, shall we. You need an inspiration for your book and I need one for my fantasy. Its a win-win situation. So, I'll show you my body and you show me your tattoo, how is it?"

Phoebe puzzled, "You want me to undress, is it?"

"I'm helping you with your ideas, let's call it creativity assistance from my part," Coop reassured her.

"Alright, you first," Phoebe ordered.

"Fine," Coop replied. He stood next to Phoebe and started to unwrapped his shawl across his next and remove his suit jacket. Then, he began to slowly unbuttoned his shirt one by one before he slid off the shirt a bit over his shoulder.

Phoebe took few deep breath at the sight of such male beauty spread in front of her. _Just a research for the book, calm down_, she muttered to herself. _Not a crime to indulge once in a while_.

Coop moved closer to her and took her hand, before he smiled again and placed her palm to his chest. He breathed against her neck, "Explore me, ...you know you want to from the beginning."

Phoebe paid full attention to his body this time, no doubt he was a perfect male specimen for the hero she written in her story recently. Coop's skin is a smooth ivory with a hint of rosy pink where her palm touched him. He had wide expanse of muscled chest, admirable six-pack washboard abs and beautifully developed biceps. A man that women dreamed most to be next to in bed.

Phoebe licked her lips before sliding her hands under Coop's arms and rested her head against his smooth chest to inhale the amazing scent of desire and temptation that surrounding them both.

The next thing Coop realized was Phoebe sliding out of her evening gown to reveal the lacy pastel bra she was wearing. Coop couldn't helped himself at the sight of Phoebe with her revealing cleavage and he quickly pinned her up against the wall and Phoebe let out a moan of surprise. Coop worked his hand over her shoulder and down to her thigh. Just as their lips met and they started to kiss, the phone rang and Phoebe quickly snapped out of the moment and wiped her lips.

"Saved by the bell," Coop said teasingly.

Phoebe quickly picked up the phone and spoke,"Hello?Oh Richard, where have you been all this while?" Phoebe glanced over at Coop to hint at him that its alright. "Alright, I'll see you when I get back from Paris, Bye!" Phoebe hung up and looked back at Coop.

"Feeling guilty?" Coop asked sounding nervous.

"Not really, let just forget what happened here and pretend that nothing happened between us tonight," Phoebe pleaded. She pulled back her bra and dressed back before helping Coop with his suits. "I think we have made enough dangerous temptation for tonight," Phoebe joked at him.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage on you," Coop breathed. "I know it was wrong and I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He walked closer to her and kissed her forehead to reassure her that everything will be fine. "Thank you for tonight," Coop said back.

The next morning turned out to be rainy, and Phoebe hurried outside after picking up her raincoat and dashed towards the elevator. Soon as she reached the lobby, she turned around to make sure everything was okay and her last night nervous level still won't go down. Right in front of her suddenly, she noticed Coop's Ferrari had parked and he peered through his window, "Get in, I need to talk to you!"

"Not now, sorry," Phoebe turned away and quickly walked ahead ignoring him.

Coop drove closer, following her, "Just a harmless date, I'll buy you a coffee. I promise that it would be just that."

Phoebe sighed, "Coop, don't you think how awkward I felt about you after last night. Another coffee date would not change anything..."

Coop stopped his car and get out of it, following Phoebe, "What is the matter with you? You trying to avoid me, big time!" He grabbed her hand to stop her, Phoebe turned around and looked at him. He seem very determined now, which very different from last night. He's not flirting or anything, he looked sincere today.

"Alright, we talk. But just that okay. I'm already uncomfortable being around you," Phoebe said. He walked her to his car and let her in before both of them speed off to the nearby restaurant.

At the restaurant, Phoebe sat uneasily opposite Coop. Trying as best as she could, she avoided looking direct at him so she glanced around to keep her mind off him. Coop ordered them both coffee sets with raspberry cheese cakes. Soon as the waitress there arrived at their table with their orders, the aroma of the cake truly enticing that Phoebe wrinkled her nose a bit. "Hmm...is it raspberry?" Phoebe asked admiringly.

"Yeah, you told me its your favorite. So I'll get you some," Coop laughed at her question.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Phoebe reminded him. She not really used to owe herself so much with a stranger.

"Alright, I promised that we forget what happen last night. Although I'm not regret about what we done last night," he teased.

Phoebe shot him a look. "Fine then, we'll start anew," she smirked.

"Fine with me. But I still want to see when your book is published. There must be some juicy details that you might add on later," Coop insisted. "And I need a copy of that too, if you don't mind."

"You'll get the first one that being published. I guarantee you that!" They cheered and each sipped their drink. At least they had achieved another level of comfortness together.


End file.
